1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target games and more particularly pertains to a new hook and loop decoration game for combining a game with decorations for holidays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of target games is known in the prior art. More specifically, target games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art target games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,251 to Imes, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,336 to Mershon; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,195 to Gehlbach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,448 to Raphael et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,928 to Koenig; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,098 to Aldridge.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hook and loop decoration game. The inventive device includes a game board comprising a base panel. The base panel has apertures therethrough. Each of the apertures has a grommet disposed therein. The base panel has a layer of felt secured to a front surface thereof. The layer of felt has a layer of hook and loop material secured to a front surface thereof. The layer of hook and loop material has indicia painted thereon. A plurality of throwing objects are provided with each having a cloth outer layer and a padded interior. The cloth outer layer has hook and loop patches disposed on front and rear surfaces thereof.
In these respects, the hook and loop decoration game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining a game with decorations for holidays.